


We all know, we don’t want to be here

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: yall: good morning, yall!yall: looks like the days are back when the kids have to get up at the crack of dawn again!Naptis: who are you calling kidstowcott: Good morning, everyone!quicksilver: STOP BEING RUDE TO CINDYtowcott: I’m looking forward to starting this school year with the rest of you!Gladio: TALCOTT’S HERE TOO?RainbowGoddess: YOURE JUST AFRAID OF UNDERCLASSMENGladio: NO, I’M AFRAID THAT YOU WILL SEE THINGS.RainbowGoddess: WHAT THINGS, GLADDYNapanea: hi Talcott :)towcott: hi :)Naptis: ITS TO EARLY FOR THIS
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**_Napanea added quicksilver, Naptis, RainbowGoddess, DADDY, yall, towcott, PrincessTM, StuckUpTM and LIT to We all know, we don’t want to be here_ **

**quicksilver:** _ AHAHA ASKSN _

**Napanea:** _ prom forced me to make this _

**quicksilver:** _ AKSMAME A _

**quicksilver:** _ I DID NO SUCH THING _

**DADDY:** _ WHY IS IRIS IN THIS CHAT. _

**RainbowGoddess:** _ WHY IS GLADDY IN THIS CHAT _

**DADDY:** _ WAIT _

**RainbowGoddess:** _ OR SHOULD I SAY DADDY* _

**DADDY:** _ WHY IS MY NAME _

**Napanea:** _ okay i made all the names in this chat  _

**DADDY:** _ DA- _

**DADDY:** _ ARANEA. _

**Naptis:** _ what is going ob _

**_DADDY changed their name to Gladio_ **

**quicksilver:** _ GOOD MORNING NOCT _

**Napanea:** _ ruined the fun smh _

**Naptis:** _ can the Astrals make it a divine rule that 7 AM is illlrgall to wake up to  _

**quicksilver:** _ ALRIGHT NOCT JUST KILL MIDDLE SCHOOL ME _

**Naptis:** _ besides ypu _

**Naptis:** _ how about making a rule of thumb wjere u let the princw of this kingdom _

**Naptis:** _ sleep _

**Naptis:** _ ib _

**Gladio:** _ Time to wake up and smell the flowers Noct _

**Naptis:** _ >:( _

**quicksilver:** _ AW WAIT ARANEA YOU AND NOCT ARE TWINNING _

**LIT:** _ Napping does apply to both of them _

**Napanea:** _ yea _

**quicksilver:** _ WAIT WHO THE  _

**quicksilver:** _ hello??? who r u _

**quicksilver:** _ like i think i know who the others are but who are you??? _

**quicksilver:** _WHOS LIT ARANEA_

**Napanea:** _ you don’t know? _

**quicksilver:** _ NO?? _

**Gladio:** _ @LIT Who are you _

**quicksilver:** @LIT

**RainbowGoddess:** @LIT

**LIT:** _...LOL _

**Gladio:** _ Wtf _

**quicksilver:** _??????? _

**Napanea:** _ okok i’ll give you a hint _

**Napanea:** _ what is something that can be lit _

**quicksilver:** _ the mooglenet’s dreamy memes _

**Napanea:** _ besides the mooglenet _

**Gladio:** _ Me when I knock Noct onto his ass _

**Napanea:** _ STEERING CLEAR FROM THAT DEFINITION OF LIT _

**Naptis:** _ wood _

**Napanea:** _ why can the sleepy prince get it but not you two _

**quicksilver:** _ D:< _

**Napanea:** _what happens to wood when it’s lit?_

**Gladio:** _ it catches on fire _

**Gladio:** _ … _

**quicksilver:** _ IGGY? _

**Gladio:** _ IGGY? _

**RainbowGoddess:** _ IGGY? _

**Naptis:** _ i need pancakes man _

**Napanea:** _ IGGY. _

__

**quicksilver:** _ WAIT, _

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**Napanea:** _ WHY ARE YOU SPAMMING _

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**_quicksilver sent three images_ **

**LIT:** _ DO NOT even THINK about it, Prompto. _

**LIT:** _ Sweet Astrals. _

**quicksilver:** _ AGEHABDHS HE REALLY SAID LOL _

**LIT:** _ PROMPTO. _

**quicksilver:** _ AND HE PUT NO PUNCTUATION AHAHAHAHAHA _

**RainbowGoddess:** _ I can hear Gladdy wheezing and slapping the table  _

**LIT:** _ Aranea, why did you reveal me? _

**Napanea:** _ Dad exposure _

**LIT:** _ >:o _

**Naptis:** _ IGGY, PANCAKES _

  
**Naptis:** _...PLEASE_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m never driving any of you again.

**_We all know, we don’t want to be here_ **

**yall:** _ good morning, yall! _

**yall:** _ looks like the days are back when the kids have to get up at the crack of dawn again! _

**Naptis:** _ who are you calling kids _

**towcott:** _ Good morning, everyone! _

**quicksilver:** _ STOP BEING RUDE TO CINDY _

**towcott:** _ I’m looking forward to starting this school year with the rest of you! _

**Gladio:** _ TALCOTT’S HERE TOO? _

**RainbowGoddess:** _ YOURE JUST AFRAID OF UNDERCLASSMEN _

**Gladio:** _ NO, I’M AFRAID THAT YOU WILL SEE THINGS. _

**RainbowGoddess:** _ WHAT THINGS, GLADDY _

**Napanea:** _ hi Talcott :) _

**towcott:** _ hi :) _

**Naptis:** _ ITS TO EARLY FOR THIS _

**PrincessTM:** _ Hello, everyone. :) _

**Naptis:** _ a _

**_Gladio sent 2 images_ **

**_Gladio sent 1 video_ **

**Gladio:** _ I’M CRYING. _

**quicksilver:** _ HE WARP STRUCK _

**quicksilver:** _ TWICE _

**Gladio:** _ I CAN’T BREATHE. _

**quicksilver:** _ BC HE SHUT OFF HIS PHONE AND HE SAW LUNAS MESSAGE AT THE SAME TIEM _

**towcott:** _ hi Princess :)) _

**quicksilver:** _ I NEVER FELT SO CLOSE TO DEATH _

**Gladio:** _ IGNIS SWERVED SO HARD. _

**Napanea:** _ I hope I’m never in a car with them _

**PrincessTM:** _ I do hope your seatbelts are on. _

**Naptis:** _ HI LUNA _

**PrincessTM:** _ Hello, Noctis! _

**Naptis:** _ can you get me out of school? _

**Napanea:** _ -.- _

**towcott:** _ Some things never change! _

**LIT:** _ @Naptis @quicksilver @Gladio _

**LIT:** _ I’m never driving any of you again. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)

**_We all know, we don’t want to be here_ **

**_StuckUpTM sent 3 images_ **

**quicksilver:** _WHOAAA those are so pretty!!_

**quicksilver:** _DID YOU TAKE THOSE?_

**StuckUpTM:** _I didn’t, it was the royal photographer._

**quicksilver:** _THEYRE SO GOOD MAN WHAT_

**Gladio:** _^^_

**Napanea:** _^^_

**RainbowGoddess:** _^^_

**towcott:** _I agree!_

**yall:** _^^_

**Naptis:** _you’re really pretty, Luna_

**PrincessTM:** _:)_

**quicksilver:** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_ )

**Naptis:** _||bonks Prom on the head||_

**quicksilver:** _IM HURT_

**LIT:** _Let me just ask this: Is it going to to be a recurring trend where everyone is on their phones during school?_

**quicksilver:** _yep_

**Naptis:** _yeah_

**Napanea:** _totally_

**RainbowGoddess:** _: )_

**Gladio:** _Regretfully_

**towcott:** _||shrugs||_

**LIT:** _…_

**LIT:** _By the way, you look lovely, Princess. Beautiful photos, Ravus._

**StuckUpTM:** _:)_

**Naptis:** _I tried imagining you smiling and it just creeps me out_

**Napanea:** _^_

**StuckUpTM:** _ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)_

**LIT:** _Emoticons aren’t your forté, especially with the bleak persona you put on._

**yall:** _this is true_

**Napanea:** _^_

**StuckUpTM:** _You all disgust me_.

**LIT:** _The persona makes an appearance._

**PrincessTM:** _Ravus just put down his phone in a huff._

**Naptis:** _LMAO_

**_We all know, we don’t want to be here_ **

**Naptis:** _why_

**quicksilver:** _who_

**Naptis:** _why_

**Naptis:** _why_

**Gladio:** _What_

**LIT:** _Where?_

**Naptis:** _why_

**Napanea:** _whow_

**towcott:** _how?_

**Naptis:** _why_

**Napanea:** _TALCOTT SHH_

**Naptis:** _why_

**yall:** _when?_

**towcott:** _?_

**Napanea:** _the poor how, its so different from all the others_

**Naptis:** _why_

**Napanea:** _it deserves a w along with its beloved brethren_

**Naptis:** _why_

**towcott:** _Ohhh!_

**yall:** _the 6 w’s_

**Naptis:** _why_

**StuckUpTM:** _Disappointing._

**PrincessTM:** _All in good nature!_

**Naptis:** _w_

**Naptis:** _IGGY SHOVED BROCCOLI INTO MY MOUTH_

**LIT:** _WHY WHAT, YOUR HIGHNESS._

**StuckUpTM:** _Good, put more._

**Naptis:** _why IS NONE OF THE FOOD AT THIS PLACE GOOD_

**yall:** _y’all already at lunch? time sure flies fast_

**Napanea:** _SO THATS THE REASON I SEE YOU GLARING LIKE YOUR CHEESE WRONGED YOU_

**_RainbowGoddess sent 1 image_ **

**RainbowGoddess:** _ur visual proof_

**PrincessTM:** _I’m more amused by the absolute horrified Gladiolus looking in your direction._

**RainbowGoddess:** _HES AFRAID OF UNDERCLASSMEN SITTING HERE_

**towcott:** _We will rise and conquer! Our troops are the mightiest!_

**towcott:** _jk_

**Gladio:** _Plot twist: HE’S NOT JOKING._

**towcott:** _I actually was though_

**Gladio:** _AAAAAAA_

**Naptis:** _I’m going to sue this place, I will sue its children, I will sue its mom_

**Naptis:** _IS THIS MEAT SUPPOSED TO BE STICKING? CAN IGGY HIMSELF EVEN TELL WHAT IT IS_

**Napanea:** _whow did not have to suffer for this,,,_

**quicksilver:** _update: iggy can actually tell what it is and it is not pretty_

**yall:** _believe me, it was much worse back in my day_

**yall:** _they didn’t even separate the meat from the greens!_

**Napanea:** _oh grease monkey goddess of all that’s holy I think we heard enough I am about to hurl_

**_Gladio sent 1 image_ **

**Gladio:** _Greentis_

**StuckUpTM** : _LMAO_

**_quicksilver sent 1 video_ **

**quicksilver:** _the daddy’s been left to die by the hands of a tired emo prince_

**yall:** _YALL GIVING ME A BELLYACHE WITH THESE LAUGHS_

**RainbowGoddess:** _and little do they know_

**towcott:** _as they create their chaos_

**RainbowGoddess:** _Ignis Scientia himself walks over to the workers at the food station_

**towcott:** _a chat ensues!_

**RainbowGoddess:** _he walks back over but alas, my dear brother is a pulp on the ground_

**towcott:** _better meals promised in the future, however!_

**PrincessTM:** _I am glad you all solved it. :)_

**towcott:** _It’s your faith in us, Princess!_

**Naptis:** _the prophecy has been fulfilled_

**Gladio:** _AAAAAAAAAAA_

**Author's Note:**

> Where is this...gonna go?


End file.
